


Ken and GI Joe

by shadowdweller25



Series: Boys Are Weird [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is playing with her Barbies and Danno has a question for Steve. "Do you want to tell me why my daughter is playing tea party with GI Joe hiding in the background, ready to attack at any moment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken and GI Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Boys Are Weird"

  
**Ken and GI Joe**   


Grace was sitting on the floor in Danno and Step-Steve's home. She had her Barbies dressed and outside the playhouse, in the backyard. They were going to have a tea party. GI Joe was standing by, keeping the lookout in case anyone tried to kidnap them.

Step-Steve had showed her the best and smart places for her Barbies to have their parties and dates so that they were protected from any attacks. And for where GI Joe could keep lookout without being seen so that he had the advantage.

She thought Step-Steve was funny, because really…who wants to attack Barbie? But she had listened and always made sure they didn't have a routine, because Step-Steve said that having a routine was good, but sometimes it was bad.

"Hey Monkey, whatcha doin?"

Grace looked up and smiled at Danno. "Hey Danno. I'm playing tea party."

"Oh." He looked around and frowned at where GI Joe was. "Why is GI Joe over there?"

"Because, Danno, GI Joe has to keep the look out in case anyone tries to kidnap Barbie and her friends. He has an advantage since he's in a spot where the attacker can't see." She beamed up at her daddy but tilted her head as she saw the look on Danno's face. "Are you okay Danno?"

She could tell her daddy was about to rant as his hands began to move a bit. "Where is that goof?"

"He went out for a short swim."

Danno nodded before giving her a kiss on top of her head and walking outside. And just when Step-Steve came out of the water. "Hey Danno," Step-Steve smiled and started drying himself off.

"Do you want to tell me why my daughter is playing tea party with GI Joe hiding in the background, ready to attack at any moment?"

She giggled at the grin Step-Steve gave Danno. "Well, come on, Danno, who are they supposed to rely on? Ken? I don't think so. The guy wears a tie…in Hawaii."

Danno's arms started waving. "Excuse me, Ken obviously has a sense of professionalism, maybe he's dressed for work. He's civilized, not like GI Joe who wasn't held as a baby, probably shaves with a machete, and wears cargo pants to work."

Step-Steve rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's GI Joe, of course he shaves with a machete." Danno opened his mouth, his arms already started moving, but Steve cut him off. "Second, it's Hawaii. No one wears a tie. And third," he smirked at Danno, "you obviously didn't see Ken. He's hiding too, he's GI Joe's backup. GI Joe wouldn't go anywhere without Ken as his backup."

Grace watched as Danno glared with his hands on his hips, huffing as Step-Steve continued to smile at her daddy. "Fine. But Ken is not backup." They started walking inside and to the kitchen. "Ken is GI Joe's partner, and they need more backup with the way GI Joe likes to lead Ken into dangerous situations, getting him shot at and driving cars onto boats."

"One time Danno! I did that one time!"

Grace shook her head as she went back to her Barbies. Boys were still weird.

She glanced into the house where Ken was waiting in the kitchen and looking out the window, ready to charge out there at any sign of danger. Or in case GI Joe got into trouble, since GI Joe seems to always find trouble.

At least, that's what Danno told her.

  
**The End.**   



End file.
